Electrosurgical instruments are a type of surgical instrument used in many surgical operations. Electrosurgical instruments apply electrical energy to tissue in order to treat tissue. An electrosurgical instrument may comprise an instrument having a distally-mounted end effector comprising one or more electrodes. The end effector can be positioned against tissue such that electrical current is introduced into the tissue. Electrosurgical instruments can be configured for bipolar or monopolar operation. During bipolar operation, current is introduced into and returned from the tissue by active and return electrodes, respectively, of the end effector. During monopolar operation, current is introduced into the tissue by an active (or source) electrode of the end effector and returned through a return electrode (e.g., a grounding pad) separately located on a patient's body. Heat generated by the current flow through the tissue may form hemostatic seals within the tissue and/or between tissues and thus may be particularly useful for sealing blood vessels, for example. The end effector of an electrosurgical instrument sometimes also comprises a cutting member that is moveable relative to the tissue and the electrodes to transect the tissue.
Electrical energy applied by an electrosurgical instrument can be transmitted to the instrument by a generator. The generator may form an electrosurgical signal that is applied to an electrode or electrodes of the electrosurgical instrument. The generator may be external or integral to the electrosurgical instrument. The electrosurgical signal may be in the form of radio frequency (“RF”) energy. For example, RF energy may be provided at a frequency range of between 100 kHz and 1 MHz. During operation, an electrosurgical instrument can transmit RF energy through tissue, which causes ionic agitation, or friction, in effect resistive heating, thereby increasing the temperature of the tissue. Because a sharp boundary may be created between the affected tissue and the surrounding tissue, surgeons can operate with a high level of precision and control, without sacrificing un-targeted adjacent tissue. The low operating temperatures of RF energy may be useful for removing, shrinking, or sculpting soft tissue while simultaneously sealing blood vessels. RF energy may work particularly well on connective tissue, which is primarily comprised of collagen and shrinks when contacted by heat.
During the application of RF energy to tissue, the impedance of the tissue indicates the condition of the tissue. What is needed are methods and systems for managing the impedance of tissue during the application of RF energy to achieve optimal tissue treatment.